Questions
by Non-Tanu
Summary: Characters - Aqours; implied YohaRiko, implied DiaMari Summary - My first Aqours one; where Dia really needs to calm herself down and not yell a lot. Word Count - 839


"Have any of you been in love?" You blurted out one day during one of their idol practices, snapping her head up to look at her group mates reactions.

"N-no, Maru-chan is too young to think about l-love, zura..," Hanamaru stammered, blushing slightly at the question being asked, "B-but I like Ruby-chan a lot!". She threw her arms around Ruby, making her face blush to the same color as her hair.

"Uwah! M-m-maru-chan! Don't say things like that so suddenly!" the girl stammered, all the while attempting to keep her composure.

"I love mikan a lot, if that's what you're talking about!" Chika announces, blissfully and innocently unaware what the question was actually pertaining to. After a few seconds of awkward stares and a genuinely confused Dia attempting to say something, Chika retracted back into her seat.

"W-well… Anyone one else?" You says, in an attempt to break the heavy silence before Chika could sulk any further into her chair.

"Well, I don't think I like anyone, but I've had plenty of friends with boyfriends back home," Riko says, adding her own two cents before going back to the book she was reading.

"Awww, Riri! Don't worry; I reciprocate your feelings back; those are real!" Yoshiko replies, bringing herself slowly towards a furiously blushing Riko.

"N-NO! I-I DIDN'T SAY THAT I LIKED Y-YOU OR ANYTHING!" Riko yelled, burying her face into her book while blushing furiously. Yoshiko took this as her chance to attack, and proceeded to hug Riko, leading to Riko flailing around in a vain attempt to get away from the other girl's grasp.

"Yoshi- I mean Yohane, please release Riko from your grasp before she ends up hurting you or yourself," Dia commands, finding their 'fight' getting a bit too annoying. "And no, I don't have time for love at all; there are things that are much too important to let anything like love get in the way."

"Me neither, with the shop, school, and now this; I don't have time for much else these days!" Kanan replies with a chuckle, before turning to the girl beside her, "And how about you Mari? You must have had some experience, having travelled a lot with your parent, hmm?"

"Oh yes, but I already have someone whom I love more than anything, and he completes me!" Mari exclaims, with a look of happiness in her eyes.

"WHAT? YOU HAVE SOMEONE IN YOUR LIFE?" Dia screams, standing up with a look of shock on her face, eyes welling up in anger. Ruby had squealed and hid behind Hanamaru, who sat there attempt to console the small girl; Chika and You sat wide-eyed and waited for what she was going to say, and the rest had expressions ranging from shocked to uninterested, like Yoshiko.

"Of course, my dear Dia, I've been in love with him for as long as I can remember, and his name is Caesar; he has lovely blonde hair, he's very muscular, especially in the legs, and he's extremely nice to me," Mari explained, with the expressions on her friend's face intensifying, with Dia nearly bursting into tears, "Most of all, I love riding him whenever I see him, he just has this wonderful feeling to him!"

"YOU LOVE DOING WHAT WITH HIM MARI?!" Dia screamed, crying as she made her way over to her, "ARE YOU TELLING ME THAT YOU ARE HAVING UNDERAGED SEX WITH A BOY THAT NONE OF US KNOW ABOUT?"

"Wh-at? Who said I was having sex with people? I am not a promiscuous girl, Dia!" Mari exclaims, with a overly dramatized gasp. She takes a second to think before her eyes go wide, giggling to herself for a few seconds. "Dia, did you think that Caesar was a BOY? Silly girl, I was talking about my favourite horse, not a boy or anything like that!" Mari explains, giggling to herself, much to the dismay of Dia and the others. "Why were you so worked up about me having a boyfriend, dear Dia?" She questions, coming closer and closer to the other girl until they were inches apart.

"N-n-n-no, r-reason, I j-just wanted t-to make s-sure we were a p-pure idol group!" Dia exclaims, attempting to bring herself away from the attractive girl that was much too close from her. The atmosphere of the room had changed drastically from suspense and anger, to joy and laughter, as the other 7 began to laugh and giggle at what was going on between the two.

"Oh, dear Dia; I know you couldn't take your eyes off this beautiful, sexy body; it's ok, I swing that was as well!" Mari responds, bringing herself to a touch with Dia, hand stroking her leg.

BANG.

"Onee-chan, what happened?!" Ruby shrilly exclaimed, running over to the just passed out Dia, "Why is her nose bleeding?"

"Well, I guess that answers that question for all of us; let's get to planning for our next live, yes?" Mari announces, helping Kanan pulling the knocked out Dia onto a bench to resuscitate her.


End file.
